


you know your walls will remember me

by clearvinyl



Series: neighbor!ez [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scratching, Sex without a Condom, Standing Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: you know your walls won't forget
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: neighbor!ez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	you know your walls will remember me

**Author's Note:**

> reader has a vulva and is fem presenting/woman identifying but otherwise ambiguous
> 
> @challengeahellcat on tumblr

You're fucking your neighbor. Damn near every night.

Apparently EZ has a real problem with going to sleep without being worn out and honestly, helping him with that is just the neighborly thing to do. You may be getting even less sleep than you were before, but according to your co-workers you're glowing like you're getting nothing less than 8 hours of rest. More like nothing less than 8 inches of dick.

And lucky you, that dick is attached to an actually nice guy. You two still make small talk whenever you bump into each other during the day and he always asks if you need anything. At night, you get cute texts checking if you're awake and down to fuck before he comes over.

Usually you two barely get past the hallway. Like right now - EZ has you pinned to the wall next to the door. He's on his knees with his head between your thighs, his broad shoulders and strong hands holding your legs up as he dives in.

There's a quiet intensity to the way he chases your pleasure. Sometimes it feels like he's working off more than just energy, like he's trying to bury everything outside these moments by burying himself in you.

He doesn't talk while y'all are going at it. It's just his grunts and groans mixing with your moans and shuddering breaths. The sound of skin clapping, your cries of -

"Fuck EZ, don't- _don't stop!_ "

His mouth keeps working you until you're pushed over the edge, not at all deterred by your legs trying to close around his head.

EZ's made you cum a few times now and you must finally feel ready because he unwraps you from his shoulders, gently setting you down so he can stand up and pull himself out of his jeans. You're barely holding yourself up but that's fine since it doesn't take long for him to have you back in his hands.

The wall of his muscles presses you into the wall of your apartment while he grabs handfuls of your ass and dips his hips enough to slide into you. Your hands slap against his chest and the moan you let out as he bottoms out sounds absolutely wrecked. He hits all of your spots _every single time._

In the back of your mind, you know you should do more than just take it like a... wall princess. You tell your legs to wrap around him but they're too busy shaking to cooperate. Though EZ doesn't seem to need the help, he's rutting into you just fine, making you rock up and down on your toes with each rough thrust.

His grunts sound even better than they did through your bedroom wall. With his mouth licking up your neck, you can hear the deepness of his voice, feel it rumble in his chest. He lets out a damn growl when he finds the angle that grinds your clit against him with each stroke, making you clench _tight_.

Another orgasm slams into you, your legs giving out and your nails digging into his skin as he fucks you through it.

Now fully supporting you, EZ apparently decides driving you crazy with this angle the isn't enough. He not only lifts you, but also turns around to lean his upper back against the wall, his legs bracing a few inches away from the surface. This puts him in the perfect position to pump you up and down his length, gravity assisting to make sure he hits _deep_.

Feeling him in your guts, feeling the strength of his arms as he moves you like a fucking fleshlight, it all sends you straight to heaven - or hell. Honestly you don't care as long as he keeps fucking you just like this.

With one hand on the wall and the other on his shoulder so you can ride his thrusts, you cum the hardest you've ever had. And the force of it pulls EZ over with you, a choked off groan leaving him as he yanks you flush against him and fills you with his cum.

So wrapped up in how good the other feels, the both of you don't notice the cracking sound. It's not until he steps away from the wall that you realize y'all made a damn dent. You start laughing and when EZ asks what's up, you point out the impression of his back that's now a part of your interior design.

"Oh shit," he laughs along with you, "I'll fix that."

But seeing his handsome smile has you ready for another round, so you press your lips against his and say, "Later."

"Later," he agrees before pushing you up against the opposite wall.


End file.
